


Under my control

by Thecrazylady10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hypnotism, Loki is a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazylady10/pseuds/Thecrazylady10
Summary: Asgard has fallen. Loki has taken the throne and spider-man is the last one standing.





	Under my control

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write something using only randomly generated words. These are the words used: relationship. sip. sphere constraint. loyalty

Peter knew it was a bad idea to trust loki. But he wasn't known for having constraint when it came to helping. Deep down peter still knew loki would turn around his wicked ways. At least to a point where there wouldn't be any harm. And even though loki sat upon the asgardian throne, taking a sip of wine as he smirked down at the fallen avengers before his feet.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Loki boasted. Peter tried to stand up but his legs felt so sore, like all of his limbs were made of useless wood. Loki seemed more entertained when any avenger attempted to move. They were outnumbered by the jotun and loki used his magic to slowly drain them before they even knew what happened. Even thor was barely conscious. 

"But i am quite surprised my brother has hardly opened his eyes. He must have lost his strength trying to save his 'precious' mortal friends. When he should have went after me, but even then it would be too late. My plan worked perfectly~" loki hummed as he swished the goblet in his hand. Peter managed to muster all his spider strength to at least shoot his mouth shut. But when he tried the web shooter was empty. Peter went limp again. It wasn't worth the effort.

"It's amusing to see all of you still struggle to fight. When you all have been beaten. But I'm not done yet" loki swallowed the rest of his drink and rose from the throne. He picked up spider-man and held him eye level, much to the weak protest of captain America. "Don't... hurt him!" He uttered barely above a breath.

Loki looked smugly to the fallen captain and then back to spider-man. He reached a hand to unmask him. Peter was helpless to stop him. Loki raised a brow as he examined Peter's face. Peter spat blood in his face, which earned him a chuckle from the god.

"Oh you have spirit. What i wouldn't do to have you on my side." Loki threw peter over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Imprison the rest. This one i have lots of fun plans for~" loki carried off with spider-man while thor used the rest of the energy he had left to curse loki.

"I'll never join you even if you killed my friends!" Peter said. He was winded from fighting and ached all over, but had hot rage burn inside him.

"Oh I'll have your loyalty yet spider-man. Consciously or not." Loki entered a strange room peter could only guess what was for. Loki placed peter on a stone slab with markings of various nordic ruins. Loki walked off to retrieve something. And that was time enough for peter to think of a plan to escape. He should rest, as his body screamed in protest with every move of a muscle. Peter focused on breathing and waiting. Once he was rested just enough to attempt to knock loki out with a single punch. It wasn't the best plan but it was the only one he had. As soon as he sensed loki return his eyes were closed. When loki approached close enough peter sat up as fast as he could and headbutted loki's chin. Loki was knocked backwards but as soon as peter leaped off the stone slab to throw a punch he stopped. A green glowing sphere was in loki's hand. Peter couldn't remove his gaze. Loki was looking at peter with a mischievous smile.

"I knew you were going to do that. Now lower your arm." Loki commanded.

Peter lowered his arm. He couldn't control his body. In fact he couldn't feel his body. His mind felt more groggy than ever. Loki walked closer to peter. "Isn't this better? Under my control? The pain you once had has faded away has it not?" Loki grinned. It was true. The aching was gone. And peter felt a pleasant warmth inside him when loki was closer to him. His vision was blurry but could still make out loki's face, his face looked soothing to peter. He had to resist being hypnotized but how could he resist rest after a long struggle?

"Do you feel relaxed?" Loki asked. Peter nodded.

"Will you do as i say?" 

"Yes."

"Good~ very good my little spider." Loki chirped. Peter's eyes drooped as he gently swayed side to side. 

"I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship


End file.
